


Tonight I'm loving you

by Alpha_Camolot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Not really graphic, but enough i guess, not entirely sorry, this is the warning I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin fantasizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'm loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody has been more royally fucked up in this show than Merlin. I mean they really did him dirty. All the magic users really. Which is why they went bat-shit and became hell bent on destroying Camelot. Or killing Uther.Yet Merlin, save Uther a few times as well. If anyone has a right to see Uther dead. It would be Merlin. Some may say he does it for Arthur. But what if Merlin had a very different motive for keeping Uther alive. and thus this story was created. This is your warning now. I normally don't write these but eh, why not. But for real though this isn't my style. I try to avoid cussing but this can't be helped.

Merlin stood in the council room, trying extremely hard not to rock on the balls of his feet. To stand stone still until he was called like a good servant must. He was standing by the pillar holding a jug of water none of these ancients ever called for, while they discussed who knows what. Merlin tooned in for a bit. Something about cows, something about iron levels. _blah blah_. Merlin lost interest once again and went back to lazily looking around the room. Until something caught his attention. This was one of the meetings where everyone was expected to stand. Meaning Merlin had a great view of Arthur’s ass. Merlin ripped his eyes away from his great view. One week ago they were attacked by a sorceress who claimed that the Pendragons had no idea how it felt to be in someone else's shoes. She cast a spell that had hit Arthur, and seemed upset. Something had went wrong. She was about to try again, when Uther called the guards and she ran away. They haven't seen her since. Merlin didn't know what the spell did, but Gaius had assured that there were no negative side effects and that it would eventually wear off. He wouldn't go into detail about what that meant but had advised Merlin against any negative thinking. Try as he might, when Merlin had more time to think, negative thinking was exactly what his brain did. More often than not it would go to a VERY dark place that involved a certain blonde prince. Over the course of the last month Merlin had become more, observant, if you will. He noticed things like how fluffy Arthur's hair was when he first woke up. The curve of his lower back when he stretched after training, his large hands. He also noticed how plump Arthur's lips were, and how wonderful they would look wrapped around his… No. Stop. There his brain went again. Try as he might his eyes once again travelled towards Arthur’s direction. He was standing at the head of the table next to Uther, at his side. Merlin looked at the two of them together. How proud they looked. For a fraction of a second he wanted to see them broken. More importantly, he wanted to see Arthur’s face when it broke. Broke as he took him from behind. He wondered if Arthur would cry as he was intruded. Would whimper as he begged for more and wriggled against Merlin's magical hold. Merlin thought about how beautiful he would look. Naked and spread and completely weak against the bonds Merlin would create with his powers. How he would spread and arch off the bed. Off of Uther’s bed. Merlin thought about taking Arthur to Uther’s chambers. Then using his magic to pin him to the wall. Stripping him of his clothes slowly, piece by piece. Arthur would probably enjoy it. Merlin figured he would be the type to get turned on by the humiliation. Then throwing him on the bed and keeping his arms pinned up above his head with magic shackles. By now a bit sweaty, lips slightly bruised with a few hickeys on his body. Merlin suppressed his own whimper from the image he created in his head, and moved the still full water pitcher a bit lower. Preparing him slowly and carefully, teasing him until he was moaning. Arthur would be cursing and even more likely he would be a bossy bottom. Then slowly, ever so slowly, feeding centimeter by centimeter into Arthur's greedy hole. Arthur would be spitting mad and demanding Merlin to get a move on with it. And Merlin would, eventually. But first, he would wait until Uther came in. He would trap Uther with his magic as well and make him watch. Watch as his only heir cried and screamed and begged to be filled with more cock. Watch as his son was leisurely fucked into his mattress. Watch as Arthur came screaming onto his sheets. And then as he came, filling Arthur up with his semen. Arthur would love it. Uther would be angry enough to cook and egg. He would probably immediately try to call for the guards and have Merlin hanged. Then all Merlin would have to do was use a simply memory spell, and he could walk away scratch free. No one the wiser. Merlin smiled to himself. That was until he heard his name being called. He looked around and noticed that the room was empty, save Arthur who was making his way toward him.

“Head in the clouds there Merlin? What were you thinking about?” He asked, an unidentifiable glint in his eyes. Merlin felt a bit of panic seep into him. _shit_.

“N-nothing.” Merlin responded, not very convincing but Arthur didn't ask again. Arthur simply made a noncommittal sound and started walking for the door, making a motion for Merlin to follow. He had saw the look in Arthur's eyes. It was almost...predatory. They made it all the way back to Arthur’s chambers, door closing soundlessly behind them. On the way back Merlin had convinced himself that he had just imagined it.

“You know Merlin. That spell from last week didn't completely wear off.” Arthur began. Merlin felt a cold sweat breaking out on his back. Still he went for feigning innocence.

“I thought the spell didn't do anything.” Merlin responded while setting the water jug he was still holding on the table.

“Ah, but that's where you're wrong. It simply gave me an extra,.. ability.” he said while stalking closer.

“And what would that be sire.” Merlin asked while turning around. It was then that he noticed exactly how close Arthur had gotten, effectively boxing him against the table. Merlin's tongue darted out to lick his lips before he could stop himself. A wolfish grin spread across his face and he cocked his head to the side. He leaned in even closer and Merlin could feel Arthur's breath against his face.

“Mind reading.” he said. Merlin was about to explode. Just kill him now. Merlin looked at how close Arthur's face was. He could count the blues if he wanted too. If he was gonna die, might as well do something big first. He slammed his lips against Arthur's. Hard and clashing at first, before mellowing out to something more sensual and electrifying. Instead of being pushed away like he expected, Arthur was kissing him back. And when Merlin bit lightly on Arthur's lower lip, he actually whimpered. Merlin pulled back for a second. And there promptly went all of his remaining self-control. There were roaming hands and shed clothing and the next thing he knew Arthur was spread on his bed, just like in his daydream.

“F-fuck.” Merlin breathed out.

“I believe you mentioned something about a memory spell. Next time I'm bored in a meeting I expect you to fix it.” Arthur bossed. The thought of Arthur knowing about his magic would sink in later. Right now there were bigger fish to fry.


End file.
